


untouchable like a distant diamond sky

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (just a lot of general fluff), Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day eight of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblrwinter solstice inspired by the fact that this winter solstice saturn and jupiter align feat. kara and lena teaching their kids all about astronomy and astrology
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the earth's positioning means england gets a day that is two-hours shorter
> 
> i had to do so much research on zodiac signs for this... i am not an astrology lesbian in any way, shape or form
> 
> kara and lena have three kids: cailin (pronounced car-leen) is the 9-month-old baby, zaria (zari) is two-and-a-half and leon (leo) is five

Kara had dragged them all out. She had grabbed the pickup that she knew Lena hated with a vehement passion but Kara insisted was an essential part of their lives, and they did get quite a bit of use out of it. That didn’t stop Lena from hating the eyesore. Kara was regularly dragging them out in it and today was another one of those days. It was dark by the time they left home but it was only four o’clock. Kara had hidden everything she had in the back from Lena and the kids under a tarp as they drove to wherever they were going. They pulled up in the middle of some field in the middle of nowhere. There were no lights around them at all. 

“Jeju? Where are we?” Leo asked from the middle seat in the back. He always had the middle seat. Kara turned to face the kids in the back and Lena turned to face her wife expectantly. 

“Somewhere you can see the stars,” Kara smiled, “Stay here one second,” Lena pressed a quick peck to Lena’s cheek before she jumped out of the car. Lena undid her seatbelt so she could properly face the kids, and also spy on Kara out the back window but also the kids. 

“Are you okay?” Lena smiled, leaning forward and unclipping Leo’s seatbelt before reaching over and clipping Zari’s. 

“I’m squashed,” Zari pouted in an almost perfect impression of her Jeju. 

“Would it help if Leo moved?” Lena asked, looking at the feasibility of moving any of the kids without getting out of the car. Zair nodded. “Come steal Jeju’s seat then, Leo,” Lena moved out the way as Leo climbed through with a huge smile, sitting in the driver's seat very proudly. Lena laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Leo’s head. 

“What are you doing here, Mister?” Kara’s laugh came through as she opened the car door again. 

“Driving,” Leo smiled widely, turning the steering wheel and making car sounds. 

“We’re not moving,” Zari complained from the back. 

“Yes, we are,” Leo increased the volume of the car sounds. 

“Mommy,” Zari whined. 

“Okay, Leo,” Kara intervened, reaching into the back of the pick-up, “I forgot to tell you we have mandatory onesies to wear tonight,”. Lena suddenly noticed that Kara was standing there in her favourite unicorn onesie. 

“One for you,” Kara passed Lena the koala onesie she didn’t buy of her own volition. “And for you, little man,” she smiled, holding out his camouflage onesie. 

“I’m not little,” Leo pouted, another perfect impression of Kara. 

“You will always be little to us,” Lena laughed, ruffling his curly mop of hair. 

“Exactly,” Kara laughed before leaning through to the back to get to Zari, “And the perfect panda onesie for Little Miss Zaria,” she passed the onesie through to their daughter. 

“Keep your t-shirt and leggings on underneath,” she told her with a smile, “Same goes for you too,” Kara pointed to Leo and Lena, “I’m going to go put on Cailin’s dinosaur onesie,” she smiled, speeding around the car. Lena could hear Cailin fuss a little as Kara lifted her up. She focused on kicking off her shoes to put on her own onesie before going and helping Leo while Kara helped Zari. 

“So what is it we’re doing?” Lena asked as she hopped out of the car with Leo on her hip. He didn’t want to put his shoes back on so Lena had resigned to carrying him. 

“Witnessing a once in a lifetime event,” Kara smiled. 

“Once in a lifetime?” Leo asked in disbelief. 

“It won’t happen for another four-hundred-years,” she smiled as they walked round to the back of the car. Lena smiled as she spotted the set up in the back of the pick-up. It was something very familiar with the mattress and pillows and duvets thrown in the back as well as a lot of pizza boxes and some baby food thrown in there so Lena didn’t forget what had changed their lives for the better. 

“What won’t happen?” Leo asked. 

  
“Saturn and Jupiter are going to align so we can see double planets in the sky. I think we can also see Rao, Aquarius, Capricorn and Sagittarius tonight,” Kara smiled. Lena already knew this, she didn’t expect Kara to make such a big deal out of it. 

“Are we watching?” Zari asked. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, “In the comfiest and warm position,” she laid Cailin down on the mattress who instantly rolled over and started to crawl around. Luckily, the pick-up truck had high sides and Kara hadn’t opened the back. 

“Here,” Lena lifted Leo onto the mattress as Kara did the same for Zari, they both went straight for the pizza. 

Kara turned to Lena and raised an eyebrow. “Go on,” she sighed as her wife’s face lit up with a smile. Kara moved forward and grabbed Lena by the hips at first, her hands very quickly slipped down as Lena started to laugh as Kara started to lift her up, unnecessarily slowly. 

“Kara,” she warned. 

“What?” Kara pressed her lips together innocently, starting to fly up into the air and carefully falling down with Lena in her arms, avoiding all children. Lena rolled off Kara, pressing a quick kiss to her hips and picking up Cailin into her arms and giving her a cuddle. 

“Okay, save some for me,” Kara laughed as she moved over to Leo and Zari. 

After eating a lot of pizza, they were all lying down under the duvets as they looked up at the sky. Kara had Cailin in her arms, carefully keeping her warm. Zari had decided to lie down directly on top of Lena while Leo had sandwiched himself very comfortably between Kara and Lena. 

“If you look up there,” Kara pointed up at the sky in the direction of two planets, “To the right, it’s Saturn and to the left it’s Jupiter,” she whispered. 

“They look like mini-moons,” Zari murmured in complete awe of the sky. They fell into a comfortable silence, with only the sound of Cailin’s little snores. 

“The left of the planets is the Aquarius star constellation,” Lena murmured quietly. 

“Aquarius?” Leo asked. 

“It’s one of the Zodiac constellations,” Kara responded. 

“Zodiac?” Zari questioned. 

“They are the twelve Zodiac constellations and they are often known as star signs. Each star sign corresponds to certain dates so you get one assigned to you according to your birthdate,” Lena smiled. 

“They are chosen because people think they look like shapes of objects,” Kara added. 

“What does Aquarius look like?” Leo asked. 

“A water bearer, apparently,” Kara laughed as Zari looked up at Lena in confusion. 

“If you look up a bit Capricorn’s better,” Lena laughed, pointing up, “It’s a goat,” she traced the outline with her finger. 

“I can kind of see that,” Leo hummed, deep in thought as he stared up at the sky. 

“Then there’s Sagittarius to the right. It’s an Archer,” Kara smiled.

“What star sign am I?” Leo asked. 

“Gemini,” Lena smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“What am I, Mommy?” Zari asked. 

“Taurus,”. 

“What are you, Jeju and Cailin?” Leo asked excitedly. 

“Cailin’s a Pisces, Jeju’s Earth birthday puts her in Virgo and I’m Scorpio,” Lena smiled. 

“What do those look like?” Leo asked. 

“Gemini are twins. Taurus is a bull. Pisces is a fish,” Lena paused thinking over what Virgo depicted. She was not going to explain a virgin to those kids, “And Scorpio is a scorpion,” she finished quickly with a shrug. 

“What about Virgo?” Zari asked. 

“I was very close to being a Leo you know, that's shaped like a Lion,” Kara interrupted. 

“What about Virgo?” Leo asked. 

“You know Cancer is a crab,” Lena smiled, “That’s Auntie Alex’s star sign,”. 

“What about Virgo?” Zari pushed with a pout. 

“Tia Maggie is a Libra, that’s shaped like scales,” Kara spoke very quickly. 

“Virgo!” Leo pouted, turning over so he faced his mums. 

“You know Granny Eliza is Aquarius,” Lena smiled. 

“Virgo,” Zari pouted, very fed up. 

“I bought chocolate,” Kara smiled, reaching behind her and sufficiently distracting the kids.


	2. The Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to add some pics of it for anyone interested because the planet alignment was so beautiful

It was all visible to the naked eye so you could see this if you looked up. The northern one is Saturn and the southern one is Jupiter. If you look closely and know star signs well, you might be able to pick out of the constellations too. 

This is why I love our universe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
